Til I get over you
by Inu-pixie
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and shippo, have all been killed in a tragic accident, kagome is left alone, BUT she soon discovers that the shikon no tama has more powers than she tought, making a wish on it, it takes her to the past before doom ever happened,i
1. Split ends

'Til I get over you  
  
Ch.1 Split ends  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She walked down the stairs of Tokyo University, a graduate, a proud woman. Kagome Higurashi a girl not so fond of high school had just passed collage. But what would become of her next? What would she become? Her blue gown slid down the steps behind her, her heels clicking at the sound of each confident step she took. Tears rushing down her cheeks as she made her way towards her family, her 14 year old brother souta, her still widow mother, and her grandfather in s wheel chair watched as a sister, a daughter, a granddaughter, took her first steps into real life.  
  
" Momma! Souta! Grandpa!" She hugged each living soul in her small family.  
  
" This day has been so perfect! It couldn't get ANY better!"  
  
" Ah that's where you're wrong ne-chan! (Sister)" Souta said waving his index finger.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome gave a confused look towards her younger sibling.  
  
The family pushed themselves aside to reveal 4 unknown figures at the moment. 3 in the front and one hiding behind the others. They were in modern day clothes; they all smiled as they saw Kagome. She looked so beautiful, her hair was curled at the bottom, a light pink lipstick shaded her lips, her eyes were darkened a little to show her brown eyes. Kagome gave a gasp as she noticed the 3 figures.  
  
"N-no..it- its..but how?"  
  
"did you miss us? Or have you forgotten us?" One of the men said.  
  
"because we never forgot you Kagome!" one said with glee.  
  
"Mi-Miroku! Shippo!.Shippo you have grown!" Kagome eyed Shippo.  
  
"hey don't leave me out of this!" Said a girl from behind Miroku.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome gave Sango a huge hug.  
  
"how are you tw-" Kagome gave a slight gasp, she began to blush a cherry red, her eyes went wide as she saw the stranger standing under a Sakura Tree, petals blowing past him, as if in a dream. Her eyes began to water.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Tears of joy ran down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha gave a smirk, he was human at the moment, so his black hair flew lightly by his face. He held a white rose in his hand.  
  
"I believe this is for you Kagome." He gave a soft smile.  
  
"Inu..yasha." She was handed the flower.  
  
"thank you."  
  
" We never forgot you, I never forgot you." Inuyasha kissed her cheek.  
  
Kagome was shocked he did so, she just continued her blush.  
  
" I haven't seen all of you, in..9 years! How did you!?"  
  
"we just did, because we love you."  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME WAKE UP!"  
  
" HUH!?!?" Kagome awoke from her sleep.  
  
"get up time to go to school."  
  
"it was a dream." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I remember...he's gone..there all gone.."  
  
She walked out of the door the cold wind hit her face, she past the forsaken tree, the tree where she met her first love, the tree where she lost her 1st love. She looked up at the clouds with no emotion, just grey, and dark, just like her heart. She walked everyday with the tormenting thought of that one boy, That one boy who lost his own flesh, his own blood, to save her. She blamed herself everyday. She sat in her room everyday..crying, seeing his image torment her. The memories, locked in a diary, a diary that was never opened again. He died for her, she felt like a murderer. She just wanted to die, she watched him die, that one rainy afternoon, as she held his head, watched his blood run down his mouth, his lips, her skirt forever stained with that imprint. She was not social, she was alone, alone in her own thoughts. She wanted to touch him again, to feel her breath against his, to feel his arms wrap around her, to feel as petal kissed we placed upon her, as there bodies were not two...but one. Scars that shown on her wrists, every mark was for every memory she had of him.  
  
Rain dripped upon her lifeless face, as she thought of a dream she wanted so badly, that will never come true. She remembered that day, one month ago.  
  
Flash back  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!"  
  
His hair was pail grey, his eyes dark gold, rain and wind hit against his bloody body. Sango lie lifeless, blood surrounded her body as she lay clutched in the arms of her husband to be, Miroku. Shippo lay on the limb of a tree, ½ his ligaments torn to there breaking point. Kagome wound marks began to gash blood from her torso. Inuyasha injured in any place that was visible.  
  
"you won't win!" a Ku laugh could be hurt coming out of a horrific man, red eyes, long flowing hair, six long arms, and a series of demon like guts arms and such.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU HAVE USED TO MUCH ENERGY!!" Kagome screamed in horror as she watched Inuyasha slowly kill himself.  
  
" I MADE A PROMISED TO YOU! To always protect you." He looked her in her wet eyes, he wiped the series of tears away, then gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"plus I will never leave you alone!" Inuyasha then left her to give his one last attack.  
  
" BA-KU-RU-HA!!!!" He gave all his engery, Naraku fought back killing everything Inuayasha had, Inuyasha's love for Kagome made the attack go through, But it failed to keep that love alive.  
  
At that instant Inuyasha..was gone.  
  
" INUYASHA!!" Kagome shrieked, she ran to his side, bloods rushing out of his lifeless body like a fountain of water, a stream came down his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome tried to wake him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried as she cradled his lifeless body, she looked over at the others who were gone as well, Kagome lifted her head up rain hit her face, she was alone.  
  
~end~  
  
Hanyou: I hope you guys like it! That's only the beginning! Please R/R and tell me what you think PLEASE! 


	2. Wish upon a jewel

Ch. 2 Wish upon a jewel  
  
Hanyou: hey all thank you for the reviews, I may not update again just for a little while, being I have an essay in English, to write about anime ^^ so that will be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The breeze passed her hair and flew across her wet black hair. People stared right to left, secrets were being told.  
  
"look there's that Kagome girl, I heard she hasn't been in school for a month."  
  
" Well I herd her boyfriend just recently passed away."  
  
"Oh my the poor thing, she must be in so much trama!"  
  
Kagome did not bother to look into anybody's eyes, nor to even look at them, she knew what they were saying, she knew they were talking about Inuyasha. She passed down a long narrow hall way, the lights dim, she looked for the number B-19.  
  
"There it is." She thought.  
  
Kagome stepped into her homeroom class, a place she had not been in a month, a place filled with noise students, a place she didn't want to be. The shikon no Tama swung side to side as she quietly crept towards her seat.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Erika cried.  
  
"oh Kagome we are SO SO SO SORRY! We herd the bad news! It's all over school, oh man Kagome, your poor boyfriend!"  
  
Kagome looked down, her eyes began to fill with water, and she let her hair slip down her face to hide her depressed eyes.  
  
"It's nothing ok."  
  
"But Kagome that must be so H-"  
  
"IT'S NOTHING!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
All of the students in the room stared at her. Erika stood frozen, she had just recognized what she had said, and she clamped her mouth and slowly moved away from Kagome.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Kagome was crying, she could not hide it, just as the teacher stepped into the door, she bowed and asked to be excused for a little while. She could not bare to stay in a class at the moment. She bowed once more and left the now silent room. Kagome ran down the hall way and out the door into the rain. She walked down the empty streets of Tokyo.  
  
"It's been a month, ONE DAMN MONTH! Yet..I still can't get over you, it's just not the same, nothing ever will be, nothing will be the same with out all of your cheerful faces, and I wish I could turn back time, change what happened, I wish I could kiss Inuyasha, heck I would even marry him, have a life with him. A- and Sango you would be and aunt to my kid, and I to yours. Miroku I would gladly be at your guys wedding. Shippo I would only hope you find the right woman. I wish I could pass high school. B-but it will never happen, it's only a distant dream I have, only a fantasy, a fantasy I have, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!" Kagome thought to her self while trying to swallow her tears.  
  
Kagome looked down at the jewel that started it all, the jewel that started the most wonderful adventure of their lives, and the Jewel that saw it to the end.  
  
"If only..it was like a magic jewel..If only I could see them once more...just once more."  
  
Kagome looked up the rain hit her face, it ran down her lips her hair, her chin. She closed her eyes and let the liquid hit her.  
  
"just once."  
  
All of the sudden everything became dry, a light hit Kagome's face, sunlight perhaps? Birds chirped, a light breeze dried her hair completely.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"earth to the wench!"  
  
Kagome smiled with her eyes closed, "its like a dream, like I can hear Inuyasha's voice once again."  
  
"ok now I am getting scared.Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha lightly slapped Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened to meet Inuyasha's pure gold eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked with fear.  
  
"IT'S INUYASHA!! HES COME TO HAUNT ME!! Wait.maybe this IS a dream?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked twice before he opened his mouth.  
  
"Kagome...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!???"  
  
"Something wrong over here?" Miroku stepped from behind some shrubs.  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
"wait? Hummm this must be a dream." Kagome came to Miroku's face and pulled is cheeks.  
  
Miroku tried to make out some words to say, but there was none.  
  
"Have you gone INSANE WOMAN?!?!?" Inuyasha scoffed  
  
"No! Wait? Maybe." Kagome came up to Inuyasha and tweaked his ears.  
  
"they feel like they used to."  
  
"GET OFF!!" Inuyasha shoved her off his soft white ears.  
  
"I hear and argument!" Shippo announced as he rested on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Just another one between Inuyasha and Kagome I presume." Sango gave a sigh.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN! SHIPPO!" Kagome about ran them over, as is he were a cat happy to see some cat nip in front of her.  
  
The Yasha gang gave her a hard blank stare.  
  
"is she ok?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at Sango, "No..clue?"  
  
Kagome looked at all of them, she then looked down and saw the shikon no Tama, It was missing 3 shards, and she then looked at her clock, which kept spinning.  
  
"why is it spinning? And why is the jewel missing three shards?" Kagome thought.  
  
"NO IT COULDN'T POSABLY BE? I COULDN'T HAVE GONE BACK IN TIME!?!?" Kagome's eyes went wide as she stared at the jewel, then she remembered a piece of Information that Keade gave her along time ago.  
  
"Once ye poses all of the the jewel, what ever ye wishes can come true, for instance in Inuyasha's case, he wants to be full yokai, so that is why he wants the jewel."  
  
"Could that be it? Could that be why I am back here?" Kagome slightly gasped.  
  
"hey you coming wench?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"whats worse, is I am not in love with Inuyasha, he doesn't know I love him." Kagome looked down.  
  
"yea I am coming."  
  
"well at least I get to see them, and that's all I need now." Kagome smiled.  
  
Hanyou: 2nd chapter a LITTLE longer than the other, not by much, I am sure when I have more time you will get more to read, for now I will keep it like this. 3rd ch. will be up soon! Keep waiting a little longer. And please PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMEING!! I love you all! Ja' ^.^ 


End file.
